Girls Night Out
by ReversedSam
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. It's femmeslash, so I'm thinking you should stay away if that ain't your thing. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

* * *

**Girls Night Out**

**Part One**

**May 5th 2005**

I can't believe I'm doing this. A diary, of all things. Ecklie made us all go and see a counsellor when we got Nick back; he said it was compulsory after a trauma like that. I didn't understand why at first, but that may have something to do with my need to disagree with everything that bastard says. Once I thought about it, it made sense. We went through hell, especially Nick, there's bound to be issues that need addressing.

We're stronger for it though, the team's back together and closer than ever, if nothing else it's taught us to appreciate one another and not take one another for granted.

So anyway, my counsellor said it can help to write my thoughts down, help me not bottle everything up the way I usually do. So I figured I'd give it a try, it can't hurt. Besides, I'm bored senseless and I'm not due back in work for just over a week.

Whose idea was this time off anyway? Oh yeah, mine. In my defence, it did seem like a good idea at the time and I can't remember the last time I took holiday time. I wanted to catch up with my friends, just relax for a few days and not think about work, not an easy task for a workaholic like me.

Problem is I'm all relaxed now and I've done all my catching up and I still have a week off. God I'm bored.

**May 6th 2005**

Wow, two days in a row. I must be bored. Oh how I'd love a call right now from Grissom telling me the labs overrun and I need to go help, hell I'd even be lab tech for the night. Did I mention I was bored?

I hate being off work. At least when I'm at work my mind is occupied, which is good. When it's not occupied my brain has a very nasty habit of thinking about Catherine.

I seem to be making a habit of falling for the wrong ones of late. First Hank, not that I really fell for him, but I could have. Thankfully I was way too pissed off and angry to let myself get that upset over him.

Then Grissom, although I did have feelings for him before Hank. But I dealt with that, let him know how I felt, he made it clear that while he had feelings for me, he had no intention of acting on them. Okay so that hurt but at least I knew where I stood, I could get over him and move on.

Now Catherine and boy have I got it bad. I can barely breathe when she's around me. How the hell I'm supposed to work on a case with her is beyond me. It's almost impossible to concentrate on evidence when her mere presence distracts me so much.

I'm pretty sure she's not straight, of course I could be totally and utterly wrong about that but I just have a gut feeling. I don't think she's seeing anyone right now either. She still seems just as unattainable.

I thought spending some time away from her might help a little but all I've done is sit around thinking about her and wishing I was at work with her.

So why haven't I asked her out? Let her know I'm interested at least. We get on now, we're friends and I give her more credit than to think she'd flip over this.

I seriously need to get over this. I know I need to do something about this. I can't go on feeling like this, it's driving me crazy. I have to tell her how I feel or just get the hell over it, pity that's a hell of a lot easier said than done.

**May 7th 2005.**

Well, I spent all night dwelling on the fact that I'm in love with someone I can't have, and I've made a decision. I'm going to tell her. I have to. I'm going to ask her out.

Hell, I could be about to make a big mistake and ruin the friendship we do have. But if she decides that just because I have feelings for her our friendship is over then I'll know she's not as amazing as I think she is, not if she's willing to lose a friend over something like this.

I figure if I leave in about ten minutes I can meet her just as she leaves work, so that's what I'm going to do. Have I ever been this nervous in my life? I don't think so, I wasn't this nervous when I asked Grissom out. I'm still going to do it though. I'm a big girl, I can handle this...I think.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'd love some feedback.**

**Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short chapter this time, but I promise the next one will be longer.**

* * *

**Part Two**

Picking up my keys I get out the door and head to the car before I have time to stop and think about what I'm about to do, or more accurately, talk myself out of it. Once I'm in the car I put the radio on in hopes of a distraction but no, just songs I don't like on every station. I decide to turn it up really loud anyway, so I can't hear myself think, that's a good thing right now, I don't want to think, thinking...bad, loud music...good.

The drive takes seems to take forever, all the lights are red and if the traffic was going any slower it would stop. After what seems like days, I arrive at the lab and stop the car, I'm shaking, why am I shaking? Damn, I hate her for having this affect on me, for making me feel like a hormonally charged teenager with a crush.

This is going well, I've been sitting in the car for about five minutes, should probably work on that. Getting out of the car would be good. Why the hell am I so nervous? She's my friend for God sake. My friend who I just happen to be head over heels in love with. The same friend who doesn't know I'm in love with her and could possibly freak when she finds out. Okay, not helping with the nervousness.

'Come on, get a grip' I say to myself. This seems to bring me to the realisation I'm being an ass. Thankfully this gives me a renewed sense of confidence. One I know will disappear as soon as I see her, but still, it gets me moving and on my way to her office which is a big improvement on sitting in the car like a fool.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" I hear as I walk past Grissom's office.

I stand by the door and hold my hands up. "Not work related, just wanted to see Catherine, I'll be gone in twenty minutes."

"Good, I'll see you next week then. Catherine's in her office." He says going right back to his work.

I reach her office and my stomach starts lurching. Her door is open and she's engrossed in some paperwork so she doesn't notice me.

The sane part of my mind is screaming at me to turn right back around and leave and I'm just about to obey it when she looks up at me. Shit.

"Sara? Hi, I thought you were off work." She has this look on her face that lets me know she doesn't want my reason for being here to be official; she's getting as bad as Grissom.

"Hey Cath, you can relax, this is strictly a social visit, I am off work." This earns me a smile.

"In that case, it's good to see you, because as of about five minutes ago, I'm off work myself. Tonight is my night off." There's that smile again and I can't help smile back.

"So what have you been doing with your time off?"

"The usual, catching up with friends, relaxing."

"In other words, you've been bored senseless." She says laughing.

I love to hear her laugh, it's contagious, so I laugh as well. "Oh yeah, I've been going crazy."

"That's the thing about having a daughter; you don't have time to get bored."

"How is Linds?"

"She great, away with my sister for the week, which she's loving."

"Good, glad to hear it."

My nervousness returns with a vengeance as I remember why I'm here.

Okay, time for me to get to business. I'm here for a reason, so I should get to it...I really should. She's looking at me quizzically, probably wondering why I'm looking at her like an idiot, but not actually talking. The attention makes me blush; I can't believe the affect she has on me.

"Sara, are you okay? You look a little flushed." She walks around her desk looking concerned and places her hand on my forehead to check my temperature; not realising having her so close to me will only serve to raise it.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Quick, think of something to say. "I just felt a little dizzy for a second, it's gone now." It's a lie of course, but it's not like I'm just going to blurt out the truth.

"Are you sure?" She doesn't look satisfied.

"Yeah, really, I'm good." She removes her hand and steps back a little, helping me regain some composure and I manage a smile, this seems to reassure her a little. "Well you look a little better so I'll take your word for it." Thank God for that.

"Anyway, now that I've finished almost passing out in your office, I'll get to the reason for my visit." Okay, I can't do this; I can't just march into her office and profess my love. Shit, what am I going to do now?

I can't tell her how I feel now, I'm too scared, but I still want see her. I may go insane if I don't see her again for another week.

"Well since I've been bored witless I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime this week?" Nice save Sara.

She's looking at me funny. I have no idea what she thinking. Does she think I'm asking her on a date?

"You know, like a girl's night out or something." I clarify that before she gets the wrong idea, or in this case, the right one.

"Hmm, a girl's night out, now when was the last time I had one of those?"

She gets a faraway look on her face, no doubt remembering the last time she did have a girl's night out.

"You know what, I'd like that, and I can't remember the last time I got drunk." I bet she's adorable drunk

"Really?" I can't help the huge grin that plasters itself across my face at her acceptance.

"Yeah, why not? How about tonight? It is my night off after all."

"That sound like a plan to me. There's a club a few blocks from my apartment, I've never been, but I've heard good things."

I still have the huge grin on my face and I suspect that isn't going anywhere in a hurry.

"Okay, I'll be at your place about eight tonight. Now come on, you can buy me breakfast." She says as she's walking away from me, making her way out of the lab.

I'm right behind her. "Right, breakfast it is."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'd love some feedback.**

**Sam.**

**PS. Jellicos? Where's that 'Bugs' update?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers are still the same as they were in part one.**

* * *

**Part Three**

Well, after going through my entire wardrobe three times this morning I realise I have nothing to wear tonight.

I have plenty of clothes, but nothing seems right. I want something different from what I usually wear. I feel like acting a little out of character, like letting my hair down, getting a little crazy and wearing something to match my mood.

Most of all I want to wear something that makes me look sexy as hell. And nothing I have seems to fit that particular bill, so a day of shopping was in order.

I came home, ate and showered now I'm back in my room deciding which of my new clothes to wear, I've already picked the jeans I'm going to wear. They're just tight enough to cling to everywhere they should but still be comfy.

I try on about five different tops before settling on a tight, sleeveless black one with small splits up each side. Very different to anything I usually wear, but that's the point.

Checking the mirror I decide I've accomplished my goal, the jeans are low on my hips so my midriff is making an appearance and there's a serious amount of cleavage thanks to the top. I look good, even if I do say so myself. If I don't get even a slight reaction out of Catherine in this outfit, there truly is no hope, now I best dry my hair.

I finish my hair just as there's a knock on the door. Strangely, I'm not nervous; I'm just looking forward to having some fun.

I open the door and there she is, God she looks sexy. Her pants are a lot like mine, all clingy and low on her hips, only they're not jeans, just black pants. The blue shirt is similar to those she wears to work, only it's tighter, has shorter sleeves and she doesn't have all the buttons fastened, only the three middle ones. Did I say she looks hot?

"Hi, you look gorgeous." Did I just say that out loud? I guess so because she smiles at me.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

As she says this her eyes travel down my body, they stop at my exposed midriff and linger for a few seconds, is she checking me out? Well, there's that reaction I was after.

"We ready to go?" She brings her eyes back up to meet mine.

"Yeah, let's."

We walk to the club; it's only ten minutes away after all. I'm surprised there's no awkwardness, but there isn't, she's relaxed and so am I.

Pretty soon were there. We get a drink, and grab a booth at the back of the club, so we can see the whole place. Like me, she gets a beer; I didn't have her down as a beer drinker. I thought wine for sure, or some cocktail.

She looks so sexy holding a beer bottle. Don't know why, she just does. But then I'd say she looked sexy washing dishes.

We chat about everything and nothing and pretty soon were both at that stage, you know were you're just drunk enough, everything seems funny and your confidence is sky-high, but nothings fuzzy yet. I think the tequila shots we drank a while back have something to do with it, and I'll swear she's flirting with me, or maybe I'm flirting with her, hopefully both.

"You know, I was honestly surprised when you said we should go out tonight." She says.

"How come?"

"Don't know, just didn't have you down as the going out type."

"Because I seem so uptight sometimes? Or because I'm so obsessed with work?"

I can tell she's not sure how to answer that. She doesn't want to offend, but she wants to be honest. I figure I'll give her an out, especially since she'd be right if she was thinking either if those.

"Probably both..." I giggle, although I'm not sure why.

"Well…yeah." She laughs with me.

"I was a little surprised myself, but my life has been all about work and nothing else for far too long, it's about time there was something else in it, you know?"

"So you're sick of work?"

"No, not sick of work, just sick of being a workaholic, from now I want to try to have some fun, have a life outside work."

"Well I agree, you should have fun. Everyone should, and speaking of fun, let's dance." She declares.

"Lead the way." I reply.

We make our way to the dance floor it's in the middle of the club in a pit so there are three steps down, some song I don't recognize is playing as we start dancing.

Not together as in bodies touching but there's no mistake we're with each other. A few songs later Catherine decides we need more drinks and I'm left alone while she goes the bar.

I stand at the bottom of the steps and not more than three seconds later some pretty boy comes over trying to chat me up, yeah good luck with that.

"Hey, I'm Michael, how are you?" He would do a lot better of he didn't keep looking over at his friends every three seconds.

"Sara and I'm good thanks."

"So Sara, I've been watching you for a while and was wondering if you'd like to dance?"

"Thanks, but I'm here with a friend, I don't want to leave her alone." Let's hope being nice works.

"Ah, well that's okay because I'm sure one of my friends would be happy to dance with her." Oh, I don't think so.

God I wish Catherine would hurry up back here and rescue me. I look for her in the crowd and see she was on her way back, but she's stopped, she's looking at me and laughing. She thinks this is funny? I'm going to kill her. I shoot her the 'help me' look but this seems to just make her laugh harder.

"So, what do you say?"

"Thanks, but I'm going to have to decline." I look back at Catherine with a pleading look on my face, thankfully she relents and starts walking over, she's still laughing though.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'm already having fun thanks." Why is this guy not taking the hint?

He's about to say something else when a drink appears from over my shoulder. I glance back and see Catherine is standing on the step behind me, so she's tall enough to see over my shoulder.

"Hey, can you talk your friend into dancing with me?" He asks her.

"Sorry, no can do." She says as she slips her arms around my waist and pulls me back into her, one hand resting on my exposed stomach. "She's already taken."

Oh god, I'm in shock, being this close to her is having an immediate affect on me, I can't help leaning back into her. Thankfully I'm half drunk, otherwise I'd be a puddle on the floor right now because she's just started tracing the line where the material of my jeans meets skin, making me tingle. My eyes flicker shut for a second, while I try to fight the wave of arousal the contact is causing and I open them just in time to see Michael realise the situation.

"Oh, erm...well, sorry, I didn't realise, I...Sorry."

He scuttles away to his friends who all look a little dumbfounded, never seen two girls together?

Neither of us bothers to hold in the laughter that follows his exit. The look on his face was damn funny.

We don't bother to move either. I'd be comfortable like this for ever and right now I don't care why she hasn't moved.

"Well, that was fun; the look on his face was priceless." I might try to stop laughing in a second, but I keep remembering his face, which sets me off again. A few minutes later the laughing has all but stopped.

We still haven't moved and I'm becoming aware of how close she is and how good she smells.

"So, I'm wondering, he was good looking, why so quick to dismiss him?"

Her mouth is right by my ear and she had to have felt the shiver that ran through me at her words. I think a little honesty is in order here.

"Well, you're right, he is good looking, he has all the attributes I usually find attractive, but he's missing something very vital."

"Yeah, and what's that?" I lean back a little more resting my head on her shoulder and turn a little so I can see her face; she seems genuinely intrigued about my answer.

"Breasts, I've had enough of men for a while." I don't have time to wonder if this information will bother her because she bursts out laughing again.

"Yeah, they're pretty important, depending on your mood of course."

Did she just say what I think she did? Does she mean she's…no it could mean anything so I'm not even going to think about that now. I make a mental note to quiz her later though.

I notice Michael and his friends waving us over. I don't want to go over because that would require moving but Catherine has noticed them as well.

"You think we should see what they want?"

"Yeah, why not, they seem to have tequila." We start laughing again as she lets go off me, grabs my hand and pulls me in their direction. Oh yeah, this should be fun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**You know I'd love some feedback right?**

**Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two updates in one day? I so deserve cookies for this.**

* * *

**Part Four**

Well, who would have thought, turns out Michael isn't such an idiot after all; he's not a bad guy when he's not chatting you up.

His friends invited us over to buy us a drink. It seems they were amused by his efforts to chat me up as well; they also manage to talk us into a drinking game. Which turns into about five different drinking games. They've had way more than us and thankfully haven't noticed that we're not drinking half as much as they are.

Now we're being dragged off to the pool table I didn't even know was here, for a game of shot pool. Sounds simple enough, miss a shot, drink a shot. Well, I'm thinking the state they're in, were going to need a lot of shots. But who cares, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. I'm not as drunk as I feel I should be, considering the amount of alcohol I've consumed, so I think now is a good time to switch to soft drinks.

There are eight of us altogether and we decide to play doubles, they're still thinking Catherine and I are together and we've done nothing to discourage that thought. In fact we've played up to it.

We're amused by there reactions, that's the excuse I'm sticking to anyway, and like I'm going to say no to the chance of being close to her.

The game begins and we miss pretty much every shot after the break. I decide halfway through the game that someone should take over for me, because I can't stop laughing at our opponents attempt at striking the cue ball. He's missed about six times. Hell everything seems funny right now. Catherine's just as amused as me, so the pair of us are just standing there laughing at something that isn't all that funny, oh the wonders of alcohol.

We both decide to hand our cue's over to the waiting teams.

"Let's go get a drink." She wants more drinks? Is the woman insane? We tell our new friends we'll be back soon and head towards the bar. When we arrive she orders two waters.

"I figured we should sober up a little." She hands me the water with an apologetic look, like I actually wanted more alcohol right now.

"Good thinking, so are you having a good night?

"Yeah, I'm having a great time."

I was right, she looks adorable drunk. I wonder if she has any idea how sexy she is. Does she mean to be, or is it natural?

"Me too, we should do this more often."

"What? Pretend to be lovers." I nearly spit the water I was drinking all over her, I was not expecting that.

I'm suddenly reminded of the mental note I made to myself earlier and decide now is the time for some investigating. That and I'm drunk enough for my nervousness to have left the building. I feel brave because of the copious amount of alcohol in my system.

"Well, I wasn't talking about that specifically but it has been fun." I can't help the laughter as I remember the reaction we got from Michael earlier.

"Yeah, I have to admit it has been a lot of fun." She says. "So, how come you didn't tell me you're bi?"

Well, so much for me being brave, seems she got there before me. Okay Sara, be calm here.

"No real reason, it just never came up."

I want to ask her the same question, but what if I mistook what she said earlier. I don't want to do anything to ruin the night.

"You're sure that's the only reason? It's not because you thought it would freak me out?"

I think about that for second and realise that really didn't have much to do with it. I've always been comfortable with my sexuality and have never felt the need to hide it. It's my being in love with her I'm feeling the need to hide.

"Honestly, that never bothered me; I give you a little more credit than that."

She laughs and says. "Good, I'm glad, besides I'd be a little hypocritical if I were bothered." Okay, there's no mistaking that comment…

"So, you're bi?" More laughter follows this comment and I begin to think I have misread the signs.

"I thought that was plainly obvious, tonight anyway."

Oh my God, she's bi; she just said she's bi, as in she's into women and men. I'm giving her the same stupid look I did in her office earlier.

I can't actually form a thought in my head. I just keep repeating her words over and over, she's bi.

"So, I'm guessing by the shocked expression that you didn't know. I wasn't as obvious as I thought."

I should probably answer her. I'm still in disbelief and I'm not sure why because I did suspect. I guess suspecting is one thing; conformation is a whole other story.

"Well, I kind of suspected, I don't know why I'm shocked."

"Probably because you never expected conformation."

Is she reading my mind?

"Yeah, I guess." I'm starting to get over this now, I'm happy she felt comfortable enough to tell me.

"So anyway, I never had you down as a breast woman."

"Excuse me?" Where the hell did that come from?

"Before, when what's his name was trying to get you to dance with him and I asked you why you said no, you said because he didn't have breasts."

Realisation dawns on me. "Ah, I had no clue what you were talking about for a second, and I'm not a breast woman. They're damn great, I'll admit, but I was always more of a fan of backsides." As soon as I say that I remember how great hers looks in those pants, I couldn't help but notice when we were playing pool, and when we were dancing, and, well, since I answered my door to her.

"Ah, I though so, don't think I didn't notice you checking mine out before." She says with a smirk.

Well, that's me well and truly busted. I'd defend myself but I'm guilty as charged.

"And what about you? Breasts? Backsides?" I have a brief moment of disbelief that I'm having a conversation about breasts and backsides with the object of my affection.

"Both." She says giggling. "And I won't insult your intelligence by suggesting you haven't noticed me checking yours out." She adds. I just stand like an idiot. My mouth has gone very dry.

I did, but I'd chosen to put it down to wishful thinking. I'm an idiot like that sometimes. I thank God right then that I decided to wear these clothes tonight.

Just when this conversation is getting interesting Michael and his friends turn up looking for us, shit. Men are idiots, idiots with the worst timing ever.

"Hey, I thought you said you were coming back?"

"We were just having a breather, were ready for more drinks any time you are. Isn't that right Sara?"

Oh that's me, I'm far too busy trying to figure out what that conversation meant, if anything.

"Oh...drinks...yeah, more drinks" I lie; I'm going to stick with the soft drinks for a while.

I hear one of them shout that it's time to dance and then we're being pulled towards the dance floor, why are we with these people again? Oh yeah, they had tequila.

Which reminds me, I need more to drink. I remember the water we got before and grab it while I have the chance.

We dance for a while but soon were back to the drinking games.

They stopped drinking tequila a while back, someone had the good sense to realise if they didn't change drink we'd all be unconscious soon and then the fun would stop. So were having shots of something else.

We join in for a few rounds before heading home. I'm not even sure what it is, Catherine gave me it saying it was her favourite so I'm drinking it.

It's past three in the morning and the place is shutting soon, which isn't good I don't want to go home. I want to stay with Catherine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Feedback is much appreciated.**

**Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for the feedback.**

* * *

**Part Five**

All too soon its time to go home. Neither of us wants to leave but it's not like we have much choice. We bid our new friends goodbye and head for the door.

I'm not totally wasted, neither of us are, which is amazing considering how much we've both had to drink. It's a warm night so we decide to walk back to my place. Then call a taxi for Catherine.

Unfortunately, almost as soon as the fresh air hits us we realise we're slightly more inebriated then we thought.

I'm doing better than Catherine. Balance seems to have become a major problem for her and it's a funny as hell. She seems to think so too, we're stopping every few steps because we're laughing so hard. We must look really stupid.

Thankfully my apartment is only a few blocks away the walk sobers me up a bit. Catherine doesn't seem to have been as lucky.

She's perfectly coherent but it's as if her body is choosing to ignore the commands she's giving it and this is confusing the hell out of her. I've never in my life seen anything as adorable as she is right now.

She's way too drunk to get home alone, so I suggest she crashes at my place. Now we just need to get up the stairs.

"Always with the good ideas, so you're not just a pretty face then?"

"Nope, the rest of me isn't bad either, now can you make it up the stairs?"

She seems to ponder this question for a second. "I think maybe I could, if my legs would do as I'm telling them, and I agree, the rest of you is pretty damn fine."

Okay I'm going to ignore that last bit; she's way to drunk for me to even try that conversation.

It takes a while but we manage to get up the stairs and into my apartment. Catherine makes her way to the sofa and I get us some water and make my way to where she's sitting.

"Here, drink this." I tell her, handing her the water.

"What is it? More alcohol?" She regards me for a second but doesn't wait for my answer before drinking. "Just water, that's good, I think we've had too much to drink."

"I agree. I have had so much fun tonight though. I can't remember the last time I laughed so much." I tell her. "Make sure you drink all that water. It'll help with the hang over." I add.

"Yes Mom. You sure you don't mind me staying?"

"Not at all, come on, I'll show you the spare room."

I stand up and head towards the spare bedroom. Turning around a few seconds later to find she's still trying to stand up

"You need a little help there?" I smile. The look she gives me says it all and I head back to give her a hand.

Once were in the bedroom she sits on the end of the bed and I grab a T-shirt for her to wear, it's big on me so I figure it's going to be huge on her.

"You want to wear this?"

"Yeah, thanks." I leave the room and head into the bathroom while she changes, being in the same room as a half naked Catherine would not be good for me right now.

"Sara!" I re-enter the bedroom to find her in the same condition as when I left.

"What's up?" She has this adorable confused look on her face, and I can't help smile at her.

"These don't want to comply." She points to the buttons on her shirt as she says this. "Can you help me out?"

Is she kidding, really, she's got to be kidding; I can't do this, hell no.

"Yeah, sure." WHAT! Did I just say yes? Damn I need to have a word with my mouth about saying stuff I don't mean, and if I didn't mean it why the hell am I walking towards her?

"Can you stand up?" I figure it'll be easier to open them if she stands up, not that I'm actually going to do this that is.

She puts her hands on my hips and uses them for leverage to pull herself up, then doesn't bother moving them.

"Yep, see I'm not drunk." I giggle at the ludicrousness of her statement and she giggles with me, she knows she's drunk. Thankfully for her the alcohol seems to be wearing off a little.

I still can't believe I agreed to this. It should be a simple thing, undoing buttons, that's all it is but I'm shaking at the thought of what I'm about to do. I can't help but think of the skin I'm about to reveal. How much do I wish this was a different situation? Add to all that I'm slightly drunk, and she was right, the buttons don't want to comply. Why did she have to pick a shirt with tiny buttons?

I'm so busy concentrating on my task that the feeling of her hand on my stomach is actually a shock. I stop before opening the last button and look at her face. She seems to be mesmerized as she traces her fingers across the exposed flesh, leaving a trail of goose bumps on my skin.

She swirls her finger around my belly button and my sharp intake of breath seems to bring her out of her daze. She meets my eyes with hers, she hasn't stopped her hand though, and I need her to before I do something stupid. So I cover her hand with mine, stopping the movement.

"I don't think you should do that." Well that sounded really convincing Sara. She moves her hand and places it back on my hip. Thank god.

"I'm sorry…well kind of."

"Kind Of?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, kind of." She steps closer to me. Oh shit.

"I've wanted to do that all night; do you have any idea how hot you look tonight? How hot you look in these clothes?"

Oh no, I cannot believe she's doing this, not now. Why couldn't she have done this a few hours ago?

"I mean, you usually look sexy as hell, but tonight..." She trails off, bringing her hand back to my stomach. I need to get out of here.

I could so easily give in to whatever she has in mind but I'd regret it in the morning or rather, I'm too afraid she would.

"Do you know how hard it's been to keep my hands off you tonight? From the moment you opened your front door for me I've wanted to touch you so badly." She isn't looking at me as she speaks; her eyes are roaming across my body.

I close my eyes at her words. I can't believe the affect she's having on me, how strongly my body is reacting.

"So, you'll understand why I'm only kind of sorry." Her free hand moves up from my hip to cup my face and she runs her thumb across my bottom lip, then moves her hand to the back of my neck.

"I'm not going to be sorry for doing this either."

Before I have a chance to react she leans up and kisses me. I don't want to return the kiss, honestly I don't, but my body seems to be on auto pilot and pretty soon her tongue is seeking entrance into my mouth. I offer no resistance; instead I greet it with a moan, this is incredible, god can she kiss. I know I have to stop this before it gets out of hand but the way she's kissing me is making me melt.

Her free hand moves around my waist and she uses it to pull me closer, as she rakes her nails lightly across the bottom of my back. I can't help the low moan that follows her action.

I have to stop this, but that's easier said than done. Her nails lightly scratch my back again and I'm all but purring. My resolve is quickly slipping away from me so I decide to use the last of it to take action. As much as it pains me to do so I pull back from the kiss.

"What's the matter?" She questions.

She's still lightly raking her nails across the bottom of my back and I'm willing my body not to arch into her touch.

"I can't do this, not now."

"Why?" She moves in to kiss me again and I move back so I'm just out of reach. My body is screaming at me to stop fighting this but I refuse to give in to its demands.

"Please, don't do this." I practically beg her.

"I don't understand. You seemed to want me to a second ago, when your tongue was in my mouth."

I look at her to see if she's angry but I can't tell. Her expression isn't giving anything away.

"Please don't be angry." She's looking right at me and I still can't tell what she's thinking. She reaches out and grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"I'm not angry, not at all. I would never be angry with you for saying no. I'm just a little confused. I thought you wanted this, wanted me."

Time to come clean I think, tell her why I can't do this, why I can't just have this be a drunken fling.

"I do want this. But I can't do this now because we're drunk; I'm not going to take advantage of this situation. You'll probably regret it in the morning, if you even remember and I can't stand the though of losing your friendship over a one night stand."

"Oh." She giggles, but I'm not seeing what's funny.

"So, I'm going to go now, and I'll see you in the morning."

"And what if in the morning I want to kiss you again?"

I doubt she'll remember much of this in the morning.

"If you want to kiss me again when you're sober, go right ahead, you won't get any arguments from me."

I turn to leave but she calls me back before I'm out of the room.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For a lot of things, but mostly for tonight and right now, I thought chivalry was dead." She giggles again and now I see what was funny.

I choose not to reply because I don't trust myself to speak right now.

I just say goodnight and make my way to my bedroom. I change and get into bed, like I'm going to be able to sleep now when all I can think about is her kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I like feedback more than I like ice cream ya know lol.**

**Sam**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I got ice cream and cookies, I thought I'd update.**

* * *

**Part Six**

I look at the clock when I wake and realise I've had a whole three hours sleep. I turn over and try to go back to sleep but my mind is already buzzing with thoughts of last night. I guess three hours will have to do.

With a sigh I drag myself out of the bed and head for the bathroom. When I pass the spare room I pop my head around the door half expecting it to be empty.

It's not though. Catherine is curled up in the middle of the bed sound asleep and I don't even attempt to suppress my smile, she looks so cute. I want to crawl in there with her and hold her, but I fight the urge. Hopefully I'll get to do that soon. I close the door as quietly as I can and head to the shower.

Once I'm showered I head to the kitchen make myself coffee, I sit at the table drinking it and thinking about last night again.

I wish for a second that when I checked the spare room it had been empty, that she'd have gone. It would be easier that way, and then we wouldn't have to deal with anything, well not this morning, not right away.

But in reality I know it's better this way. If it's not dealt with now, it'll get harder and harder, we'll be uncomfortable around each other and eventually it will cause bigger problems.

That is if she even remembers. I think that's what's getting to me the most. I have no idea what's going to happen. There's quite a few scenario's that I can think of.

What if she remembers and regrets it? We blame the alcohol, it'll be awkward for a while but she'll get over that in time and I'll be right back to square one, at least before I didn't know what it felt like to kiss her.

What if she just doesn't remember at all? Do I tell her? Do I just leave it be? She did say she wanted to kiss me as soon as she saw me last night, before the alcohol. So that has to mean she's physically attracted to me, doesn't it? But I want so much more from her; I could never get involved with her if it was just physical. And what if it was just a 'need company' thing? We've all been there.

Then of course she could think I don't remember, or it was just the alcohol talking so she might not say anything either. Maybe she thinks she made a fool of herself and will be too embarrassed to say anything.

See this is what I hate, the thousand thoughts jumbling up my brain, making me want to scream. I want her to just wake up now so I can deal with whatever the fall out from this will be.

Half an hour later I'm still sitting here trying not to think too much. I jump a little at the sound behind me and turn to see Catherine walking into the kitchen.

She's wearing my T-shirt and I don't think I've ever seen anything sexier. It's massive on her and stops mid thigh. My eyes involuntarily wonder down her legs and my treacherous brain immediately starts wondering how those legs would feel wrapped around me. Don't go there right now Sara.

"Morning." I offer. "There's coffee in the pot."

"Thanks. Morning." She grabs a cup of coffee and sits at the table with me.

I don't say a word, just sit and wait to see if she's going to say anything and wonder where in the hell my backbone went to.

"How you feeling today? Hung over?"

Small talk, I can handle this. "No, thankfully I don't suffer from them. You?"

"I'm good actually."

"You hungry?" I ask, standing and heading for the fridge. I grab some croissants and some bagels and bring them back to the table. "I can make you something if you want."

She grabs a croissant and holds it up. "This is fine thanks."

And back to the awkward silence.

I'm certain she remembers what happened last night, hence the awkwardness. I have no idea whatsoever how to deal with this.

"You mind if I grab a shower?" She asks when she finishes her coffee.

"Of course not, go ahead. Clean towels are in the cupboard and everything else is in the cabinet, there are spare toothbrushes in there too."

"Great, thanks." She replies as she stands up and leaves me alone again.

Well great, just great. Way to sort the issue out Sara.

I'm at a total loss here. I know my fear is getting the better of me and it seems I can't do a damn thing about it.

I walk into the living room and flop down onto the sofa. Why do I always get myself into messes like this?

I know she remembers, else there would be no awkwardness from her and she'd be confused by any awkwardness coming from me. So she must regret it. Which takes me right back to where I was before, only now I know what it feels like to kiss her, know how her body feels pressed against mine and the thought of it makes me ache. To think I'll never feel that again kills me. There's no way we can be friends. I can't be around her now.

I hear the hairdryer and I know she'll be out here soon.

Ten minutes later she reappears, freshly showered, looking as good as ever.

"I think I best head off." This is twice as awkward as it was before. I desperately want to say something, anything at all. Clear the air, ask her about last night, and tell her I love her, anything.

"Okay. Do you want me to drive you?" Anything but that Sara. Why is this so hard?

I watch as her expression changes, she seems to go from awkward to angry and I don't understand why.

"No, I'm fine thanks. I'll see you at work." That was cold.

And with that she turns and leaves. I hear the door slam behind her, the noise startles me a little, and my brain picks that particular moment to finally make a decision.

You know what, screw this. There's no way I can be her friend now. I want her to much for that. So if I'm going to lose her friendship anyway. I'll be damned if I don't make sure there's one hell of a reason for it.

I practically stomp to my front door determined to catch her. What I'll do then is anyone's guess but I refuse to sit back any more and do nothing.

I fling my door open and realise I won't have to go far as I come face to face with Catherine. She looks as pissed of as I am determined.

This should be good.

* * *

**Okay, so it's a bit of an evil cliffie, but it couldn't be helped.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone still reading. Figured it was time they made it up. If it's too graphic, I figure someone will let me know. Damn the vague rating system.  
**

* * *

**Part Seven**

"You were going to let me go?" She accuses. "I made it clear last night that I felt something for you and you were going to just let me leave without saying a damn thing!"

She walks forward as she speaks and I back up in the face of her onslaught. She slams the door behind her and turns to face me again, effectively pinning me between her and the wall.

"I know we were drunk but you made it clear those feelings were reciprocated. Still, you were going to let me go without saying a word. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Me? Since when was this my fault? "I didn't hear you bringing it up either." I manage to say before she goes off again. Really, great reply Sara.

"Maybe, but I came back to sort whatever the hell this is out. To tell you I meant what I said, that it wasn't just the drink talking."

She meant it? Thank god for that, maybe I'm not about to make an ass out of myself after all. "And I was coming after you to do the same." I fire back.

That seems to slow her down a little but only for a second, I watch as my words sink in, obviously she has another issue because her face changes and she gears up again, I know that look well. I've been hear many times before. Thankfully though, this situation is a little different.

This time, I'm not going to let her. I'm done arguing. Just as she's about to start again I grab her face in my hands and kiss her hard.

I thought for a split second that she might pull away but she doesn't, instead she shoves me against the wall and returns my kiss.

She bites my bottom lip and plunges her tongue into my mouth when I gasp at the sensation. God can this woman kiss.

She's pushing me hard against the wall and I can't get enough of her pressed against me like this. I slide my hands into her hair, grabbing fists full and using my grip to pull her head back, breaking our kiss and attaching my lips to her neck. Kissing my way down to her pulse point then sucking the skin into my mouth, earning myself a lovely whimper.

Her hands start pawing at my top but I refuse to move my mouth from her neck so she settles for sliding them under.

I gasp into her neck as she cups my breasts, slowly massaging them and totally distracting me from my task. I moan as the sensation washes over me. I need to have her now.

We manage to get to my bedroom ten minutes later after crashing through the apartment and leaving a trail of clothes on our way.

We tumble onto the bed and I can't help whimper at the feel of her naked underneath me for the first time.

The sense of urgency I felt seconds ago being replaced with a much greater need to slow this down. To worship her body and give her as much pleasure as I can.

I pull back from our heated kiss and wait for her to open her eyes and look at me.

"You're so beautiful." I tell her once she makes eye contact. She goes to speak but I don't let her. "Just let me do this, god I want you so much."

I don't give her chance to reply, just lower my lips to her neck and start slowly kissing my way downward. Her hands find purchase in my hair. I love the gentle pushes she's giving me, trying to get my mouth where she needs it. I'll ignore them for now though. I have every intention of taking my time.

I reach her collarbone and kiss my way along it before moving to her chest. Once I reach her breasts I slowly swipe my tongue over her nipple. She moans and grips my hair harder; I repeat the action and earn myself a hiss. Ignoring her disappointed groan I leave her nipple and kiss my way to her other breast. Swirling my tongue around her nipple over and over, not giving her the direct contact I know she's craving.

"Sara, please." She whimpers and I continue my actions just so I can hear that again. I think I've just found my new favourite sound.

Her hips have started rocking against my lower stomach and in a move right out of my fantasies she lifts her legs and wraps them around me.

"God Catherine." I moan out as she starts rocking her hips again and I feel just how ready she is for me.

I finally give in to her pleas and take a nipple in my mouth, bringing my hand to her other breast. They fit so perfectly in my hand, and the feel of her hard nipple pressing into my palm is driving my crazy.

I lavish attention on her perfect breasts until she's squirming beneath me, rocking her hips and grinding herself into my stomach. God she is so sexy. I want to taste her so badly.

"Sara please, I need you now."

I ignore her pleas again and kiss my way down her stomach, running my tongue around her belly button before spending long minutes kissing and nipping the skin below there. Feeling her muscles jerk under my lips.

I slide down farther still, lowering her legs back to the bed then kissing my way down the inside of her thigh. She moans in disappointment and uses the grip she has on my head to try to guide me to her heat.

I ignore her again and move my lips to her other thigh, nipping my way upwards. I'm about to repeat my actions when I hear...

"God Sara, please baby."

I can't wait any more, her breathily plea is my undoing.

I pull her legs up and place them over my shoulders, groaning myself at the sensation then I run the tip of my tongue along her heat, opening her up to me.

"Fuck yes." She moans as her hips shoot upwards. I use my hands to push them back to the bed and leave them there to make sure it doesn't happen again.

I repeat the move and groan myself as I get my first real taste of her.

Her hand has a death grip in my hair and her moans increase as I slowly slide my tongue inside. Thrusting as far as I can before pulling back and repeating my actions.

Her hips are bucking so hard and I love it, feeling her like this is so good.

It doesn't take long before she's shuddering underneath me and moaning out her release. But I'm not stopping; I'm determined to watch her climax at least once more.

So I wait till her hips still, then begin moving my tongue once more. She remains still until my tongue finds the little bundle of nerves and she moans as her hips start up again.

I bring a hand down and slide two fingers into her, curling them in search of her g-spot after a few thrusts she gasps hard and her guttural moan lets me know I've found it.

"God, Jesus, fuck. Sara, that's...don't stop." She says between moans.

Her constant moans are driving me closer to my own release; I can't believe how good it feels to have her like this, to know it's me causing her moans.

I speed up my fingers and capture the bundle of nerves in my mouth, sucking lightly and swirling my tongue over it until her body stiffens again, even then I only stop when she pulls hard at my head.

Kissing my way back up her body I settle at her side, pulling her on top of me. Her head is tucked under my chin and I run my hands through her hair.

"Jesus, where did you learn that?"

I chuckle at her question. I can tell she's tired and I can't help feel proud of the fact that I caused that.

"I couldn't resist. God you're amazing." I tell her truthfully.

"Just give me a minute..."

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake." I cut her off. I am craving her touch but I'm content to hold her for now.

She doesn't protest. "You're mine later." Comes her sleepy threat.

I listen to her breath even out in sleep and smile; I can't believe she's here with me.

I just lie here holding her until I feel myself drifting off. Then let sleep overtake me, happy in the knowledge that she'll be here when I wake.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Go on, you know you wanna leave feedback.**

**Sam**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two updates? And no cliff hanger? Damn I must be slipping.**

* * *

**Part Eight**

I slide into wakefulness with the feel of gentle kisses across the back of my shoulder and smile as I remember who is kissing me. I must have rolled over in my sleep so I'm lying on my side with her behind me.

"Mmm that feels nice." I tell her, I haven't opened my eyes yet, I'm just content to feel her kisses.

"I know. Your skin is so soft." She tells me as she continues trailing kisses across my shoulder.

I move to roll onto my back but a gentle hand on my shoulder stops me. She moves my hair and leans in so her mouth is right next to my ear.

"Don't move. I have you right were I want you. I want to touch you so much."

My libido roars back to life at her words, reminding me that it wasn't satisfied before. I need her to touch me now.

"You made me feel so incredible before. So now I want to return the favour."

Her hand trails down my back, softly raking her nails just like she did last night earning herself the same reaction as I moan and arch into her touch.

"You like that?" She asks as she takes my ear lobe between her teeth, nipping lightly. I nod in reply so she repeats the action slightly harder this time.

"Oh god." I whimper.

Her kisses move to the back of my neck and she uses her free hand to gently pull my head backwards, granting herself access to more of my neck, then kissing the newly exposed flesh.

She trails her hand to my hip and pulls me back slightly so I'm flush against her. I can feel every curve as she presses herself into me. I want to turn over and feel her underneath me again but I don't want her to stop touching me, so I remain still.

She's sucking lightly where my neck meets my shoulder as her hand moves to my stomach, dipping down slightly to tease my curls then retreating as my hips buck, seeking more contact.

Her nails lightly rake over my stomach and then continue upwards until she reaches my breasts. Taking my nipple between her forefinger and thumb she bites down on my neck as she rolls my nipple. Oh god.

I bite my lip hard to stifle the moan as the duel sensations send a bolt of white heat directly to my aching centre.

"Let go baby, I want to hear you. You sound so damn sexy when you're moaning for me."

Her voice alone, low and lusty is enough to make me moan but she moves her hand to play with my other nipple and I can't help moan hard for her.

"God Catherine please, touch me." I beg her. I'll scream soon if she doesn't take care of the fire raging through my body.

"I am touching you." She emphasises her point by rolling my nipple again. I can hear the slight amusement in her voice.

I can't believe she's teasing me like this, I'm a useless puddle of need, writhing and begging for her touch and she's choosing now to tease me?

"Please." Is all I manage to gasp out.

Her hand leaves my breast and I think she's relented until it moves to my thigh; slowly trailing her fingers downwards. Once she reaches my knee she hooks her hand around it and pulls up and back slightly, slipping her leg between mine.

The position she's placed me in gives her access to the insides of my thighs and she wastes no time trailing her hands over them.

I can feel myself trembling in anticipation of her touch as her hands climb higher, only to bypass my need and tease my curls again.

Groaning in pure frustration I beg her once more. "Fuck, Catherine, will you touch me please." My voice is so hoarse I almost don't recognize it.

Even the feel of her breath caressing my ear as she speaks makes me shiver. "Where baby? Where do you want me to touch you?" I'm about to move her hand myself when she finally slides her fingers into my heat.

My hips helplessly buck at her touch and a guttural moan tears its way from my throat.

"You want me to touch you here Sara? Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to feel you like this? How does it feel?" I don't know what's making me crazier, her words or the sound of her voice right now, full of desire, for me.

"Feels...so…good." I somehow manage to pant out. She's crazy if she expects coherent thought and responses from me right now.

She's circling her finger around my hypersensitive bundle of nerves, my hips buck hard with each stroke and the moans are coming freely now. I'm not going to last long.

"You feel so good too, so soft against my fingers. God Sara you're so wet and ready for me. So ready for me to take you." Oh good God, the things she's saying are driving me higher still.

"Cat...god...harder."

She obliges and strokes harder with her thumb as she slips her fingers into me, taking me hard and fast.

I know I'm going to come any second and as she leans in to talk to me once more I feel my body start to tense.

"I can't wait to taste you."

And that's all it takes to send my flying over the edge, her lust filled voice combined with her touches send me soaring. She keeps moving until the last shudder leaves me and still I groan at the loss of contact as she withdraws her fingers.

She moves back slightly, pulling me onto my back and wrapping herself around me as I recover. Her head is propped up on her hand and she's looking down at me, seemingly very pleased with herself.

"Wow. That was amazing."

Shouldn't that be my line? She waits till I get my breath back before capturing my lips in a slow kiss.

"I've always wanted to wake you up like that." She says as she pulls back.

"In that case I'm going to sleep, wake me up in five minutes." I say laughing.

She slaps my arm. "Are you always this insatiable?" She asks.

"I think I just may be, from now on anyway." I smirk. How can I not be? Now I know it's okay there's no way I'll be able to keep my hands off her.

"Mmm good." She says before giving me another kiss.

A serious look crosses her face that I don't understand until she speaks. "Were you really coming after me before?"

I make sure I have eye contact before I reply; I want her to know I mean this. "Of course I was, as soon as the door shut I knew I couldn't let you leave."

"Did you expect this to happen?"

"I didn't expect anything at all. I just thought that if our friendship was going to be affected by what happened last night that I wanted to at least have there be a good reason for it."

"Why did you think that? Seeing as it was me who initiated the kiss to start with." Her brow knots in confusion and I can't help smile. She's adorable when she's confused.

"I thought you regretted kissing me. I knew I couldn't be around you any more, it would have killed me being around you and not being with you."

"So you jumped me in your hallway." She jokes.

I blush as I remember that I did indeed jump her in my hallway.

She laughs at my blush before continuing. "As cute as that blush is, it's not needed. I most definitely wasn't complaining and just in case I wasn't perfectly clear before, I in no way, shape or form regret what's happened between us and this is not just a one time deal for me."

I smile big at her words; there was a huge part of me that needed to hear that.

"Good Lord, me either." I say before capturing her lips once more.

"Good." She says when I finally release her lips. "I know we need to talk more about this, but right now, I'd just like to spend the day with you, no serious talks, no worrying. Just me and you."

"I'd love that." I say with a huge smile. "Are you hungry? We could go out for breakfast" I remember I've yet to eat today and she's only had a croissant.

She doesn't answer me, just moves so she's lying on top of me, my body immediately responding to the feel of her pressed against me.

"Hmm, tempting offer but that would mean leaving the bed. It would also mean you putting clothes on and I'd be very unhappy about that."

Her hands move to my breasts and I wonder how I can be so turned on already. Especially considering that fifteen minutes ago I was boneless and totally satiated. "Why?" I manage to tease.

"Because I fully intend to tire you out again." She kisses across my neck to whisper in my ear. "I said I couldn't wait to taste you, well I don't want to wait any more."

"Oh god." I moan as the implication of her words washes over me, making me tremble with desire and as her mouth moves to my breasts I know I won't be leaving my bed any time soon.

I think I'll start taking time off more often.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**See look, I gave you double the smut. I so must deserve feedback for that.**

**Sam**


End file.
